


Lagos (When You Make A Mess You Didn't Mean To!)

by AnotherTerribleDay



Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Inspired by Music, POV Wanda Maximoff, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family, The Lagos Incident, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff-centric, blink and you miss it - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Wanda's thoughts during Lagos.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lagos (When You Make A Mess You Didn't Mean To!)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really WandaVision, buuuut...
> 
> Lagos. :/
> 
> The ad inspired me because I was listening to music and thinking about it~!

“He said, tell Steve, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Steve was transfixed to the man’s words. He couldn’t stop listening. This Bucky person clearly means a lot to Steve, Wanda could tell that much. She isn’t stupid. 

The man kept talking. His next words wouldn’t be so friendly. 

“And if I go, you’re coming with me.”

Wanda’s eyes widened. Wanda knew something was going to happen to her co-worker, friend, mentor, family, whatever the word is for what Steve is to Wanda. She couldn’t let anything happen to Steve. 

He’s a hero, he deserves to live-

The person they were fighting was going to blow himself up. She had to get him  _ away _ from Cap, that’s all that matters right now, another person can’t die because  _ she didn’t act, not like Pietro- _

She catapulted him into the air the millisecond before he pulled the trigger on the bomb.

It worked. Thank god, Steve was alive, Captain America was alive, the civians on the ground were alive, _ thank god- _

But she couldn’t control the fire forever. It wants to reign free, it wants to  _ burn everything _ -

She couldn’t control it anymore. It was  _ to much power- _

The fire combined with the magic hit the building with so much force, there was a hole in the building. 

The building was collapsing. It was her fault. 

People were dying. It was her fault. 

It may not be Steve and the people on the ground, but she killed people. All because she tried to save her friend.

By saving her friend, she killed so many other people. She may have saved the people on the ground, but she destroyed a building and murdered the people inside. 

She ended so many lives, so many people that would never see their children again, people who had life goals they’ll  _ never reach- _

She ended it all. She ended these people’s lives.

And now she’ll be someone else’s Tony Stark. An object of hate, trauma, and revenge. The irony of her life, how she becomes the very thing she hates. 

She can practically smell the blood she spilled, and the smoke is thick in the air, making it hard to breathe. The fire, the smoke, the blood, the  _ panic- _

Everything and everyone in that building is dead and gone, because of her.

_ She _ killed these people,  _ ripping them from their lives- _

She feels Steve’s arm around her. She leans into it, because what else can she do? If she tries to control the fire again, it will only get worse. 

When she messes with something, she makes it worse. She might as well kill everything she touches. 

No matter how much she tries, she’ll never be accepted. People will always fear her, they will never fully trust her. There are too many reasons not to. She’s from a dead country, she has super powers, heck, she worked for a murderous robot when she first got her powers. They’ll never see her as an equal, an ally. 

She didn’t mean to do this, but they’ll cry to burn the witch anyway. For her to burn, just like those people are. For her to suffer like they suffered. It won’t matter how she pleads, she’ll be guilty anyway. 

She’ll be as guilty as they want her to be. She can never clean up this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! :D
> 
> Criticism is welcome!


End file.
